


Piano Tiles (working title)

by ducks_are_vile



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducks_are_vile/pseuds/ducks_are_vile
Summary: See, everyone has a tattoo, right, a unique one. Only their soulmate has the same one as they do.  When your soulmate touches that part of your bare skin where the tattoo is, it bursts with colors, giving you a burning sensation, signifying that you have found your soulmate. My name’s Hoseok, Jung Hoseok, Hobi for short. I'm a senior in highschool with a tattoo of piano notes on my back. It's already been touched, was touched when I was ten, so I don't know whatthe hell kind of perv did that so I'm trying to figure out who.SHIPS: ARON x BAEHKO (NU'EST) , SOPE (BTS) , MARKSON (GOT7) , NAMJIN (BTS) , (maybe more idk)
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

My tattoo is smack dab in the middle of my back. A couple of piano notes is all that it is. Normally I wouldn’t mind it, but it’s already been flourished into the colors. See, everyone has a tattoo, right, a unique one. Only their soulmate has the same one as they do. I figure my soulmate likes music, which is nice. However, the downside for me is that the tattoo is where your soulmate is going to touch you first. I just wanna know who the hell touched my bare back when I was ten years old. When your soulmate touches that part of your bare skin where the tattoo is, it bursts with colors, giving you a burning sensation, signifying that you have found your soulmate. I’ve been looking for the person who touched my back, but you can’t exactly ask someone “Hey, what’s your tattoo, and also, have you ever seen me before?” It’s not polite really.

Also, my name’s Hoseok, Jung Hoseok, Hobi for short if I allow you to. I’m a senior in high school, and that’s really it. I pass by in school, not amazing grades, but they’re decent. I don’t do sports, but I dance. Not in front of people , I’m quite shy about it- though it contradicts my personality. 

People say I’m the mood maker of my groups of friends - I can always liven things up. I’m usually quite happy with my life. Sure, it’s hard being happy all the time, but if I can make other people happy with my happiness then it’s okay. 

I have a couple of close friends that I’ve had since middle school. Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. Ever since Namjoon and Seokjin started dating, it’s honestly felt like I’m the third wheel. See, Seokjin’s going out with Namjoon, and they invite me along but I’m not dating anybody so it gets boring watching the couples be mushy with each other. 

On how they got together, it was literally in middle school of all places. Namjoon accidentally bonked Seokjin on the neck while trying to reach a book in the library (don’t ask me how, I don’t know) and the book tattoo on Seokjin’s neck, which was usually covered up, flourished in colors. Namjoon hadn’t noticed the tattoo before because when you’re in middle school, it’s against the rules to have your tattoo show. Namjoon’s was in his hand so he had to wear gloves all the time, but the glove slipped off when he reached for the book. And Seokjin felt hot so he pulled down the turtleneck that he had to constantly wear. Then the dream couple was formed and here we are. 

Anyways, There’s a rumor going around that we’re getting a new student in the senior year today. Rumors usually aren’t true from what I’ve observed, but it’d be nice to have a new student. So I’m going to school today with a hopeful heart that he’ll show up in first period math. 

I get to school and plop down in my usual seat next to Mark Tuan, another friend, but he’s not here today. The teacher, Mr. Song comes into the class at 8:00 sharp, as usual. He’s quite diligent. 

“Class,” he says. “In accordance with the rumor going around, we are getting a new student.”

Jeon Jiwoo, who sits behind me whispers, “I hope he’s cute.” I roll my eyes. For all she knows, it could be a girl. 

“His name is Min Yoongi, and he is a transfer student the same age as all of you guys. Here he is now.” Oh. So it was a boy. 

He walks in and the first thing I notice is that he’s quite short compared to Mr. Song. Mr. Song only stands at maybe 5’11” -ish but this Yoongi only seems to be maybe 5’9”. Not that much difference but still-two inches is a lot. So Yoongi, he says hi and that’s it. Nothing about himself, nada. Mr. Song then asks Yoongi to sit down in the seat behind me. That’s fine, I can get to know him a bit then. 

I turn around to talk to him, but Mr. Song starts the class, so I have to pay attention or it’s a detention for me. 

Class ends soon enough, and by the time I get everything packed up, Yoongi has already left the room. I catch up to Namjoon then instead, who’s first period class was next to mine. 

“Bro, did you see the new guy? He’d already left math by the time I packed up.” I said to Namjoon. 

“The short blond guy?

“Yeah, that dude.”

“Man, he seemed like he was in a hurry to just get out of there,” Namjoon playfully punched me in the arm. “Maybe he was getting away from you because you smelled so bad.” 

“At least I don’t smell like I just walked out of a strip club.” I reply back to Namjoon. 

Namjoon gasped. “Are you implying that I did it earlier?”

I roll my eyes. “You have a hickey on your neck ‘Joon.” 

Seokjin walks up to Namjoon and wraps his arm around his waist, then kisses him on his cheek. “It’s a mark of my love for him. You are just jealous because you haven’t found your soulmate yet Hobi.”

“If it means that I get the privilege of being all mushy like you then I just can’t wait,” I say with heavy sarcasm. 

“Jealousyyy---” Seokjin trails off as he pulls Namjoon away to their shared second period class. 

The rest of the day goes by fine, no sign of the new guy until the end of school, 9th period Geography. In this class, I sit in the way back, next to nobody. See, I walk into the room, and guess what I see. Min Yoongi, sitting in my seat.


	2. 2

I saunter over to my seat where Min Yoongi is writing down something. Weirdo. “Hey, dude, I get that you’re new here, but that’s my seat.”

He glances at me for a second, then goes back to writing down whatever he was writing and says, “I don’t see your name on it.”

“Well, uh, um” I stammer. Crap, this isn’t going as expected. “If you, uh, go ask the teacher, I’m sure that she’ll tell you that this is my seat mr.”

“Mr? Ooh fancy. Whatever, I’ll move over a seat. I honestly don’t give a crap,” Yoongi smirked. “But are you sure you don’t want to just sit on my lap?”

I blushed, but not wanting to. “Ah, uh, no?” I said. I mentally kicked myself for sounding like I actually wanted to sit on his lap. He just smirked again, and moved to the seat next to mine. 

Rude ass. Also - where’s his tattoo? I can’t see it at all. Like, most people have their tattoo’s within plain sight where others can see them. But I can’t take mine into account. There’s not a requirement to have your tattoo shown though. It’s on my effing back, I’m not about to cut a hole in the back of my shirt just so others can see my colorful splotch of piano tiles. 

Which reminds me. Because it’s pretty easy to determine your soulmate through the tattoo’s, so many people want to make it blatantly obvious that they’re in love. I mean, I won’t get hateful against them, but do you honestly have to make it known to everyone that you’re in love. It could just be my jealousy talking, but it’s kind of annoying. Joon and Seokjin are okey dokey, but it’s still kind of annoying. T.T

The bell rings, and yet again, by the time I’m done packing up my things, the one and only Min Yoongi has already left the classroom. Where the hell does he need to go so quickly?

Ehh, whatever. It’s the end of the day so whatever happens in school stays there. By 3:00 pm, i’m dead tired, I’ve been up since 5:30 in the morning, and I have at least three more hours of homework to do. This sucks.

* * * 

I’m in the middle of writing an outline for an essay when I get a call from Namjoon. 

*Ring Ding Dong - Ring Ding Dong - Ring Diggi Ding Diggi - Ding ding ding*

At this point in the night, it’s about 7:00 pm I’d say. I know it’s not that late, but I don’t like to be bothered when I’m doing my homework. Not to mention, when I’m done with this, I have to go help my little sister Soojin with her homework. Namjoon knows that. Whatever. I pick up the phone, to stop with the incessant ring ding dongs.

Namjoon: Yo, Hobi, guess what?

Hoseok: What? You and Jin are drunk again & you need me to pick you up?

Namjoon: No, I’m not drinking tonight, but Jinnie is drunk as hell. AH, that’s not the point. The point is, we’re at this guy Jackson’s party, and the new guy from school is here for some reason, & he’s getting a bit tipsy by the looks of it. 

Hoseok: And? Why should I care?

Namjoon: Jeez dude, I’m just asking you to pick him up. Seokjin’s not gonna want him in the car if I take him home with us, and I don’t have the money to pay for a cab. I also don’t think that he has any friends he can call on here to bring him back. Just let him stay at your place for the night.

Hoseok: Fine.

I hang up the phone. Not even bothering to finish up my homework, I grab the keys to my apartment & bid Soojin farewell, telling her that I’m picking up a guy from school. 

Also, if you couldn’t tell, Soojin and I live by ourselves in an apartment that I’m paying for. Soojin’ll be able to contribute to rent soon enough - she’s a freshman. Our parents split, and we weren’t really on good terms with them, so once I was old enough to get a job, I picked up an apartment, and then with me, Soojin scrammed from the house. That’s the tragic backstory of the character. ‘Super interesting right’. Eh, it happens all the time. 

Anyways, I left for Jackson’s party to pick up Yoongi.


	3. 3

Namjoon sent me the address to Jackson’s house, and so naturally, after I input the address into the GPS - because I’ve never been there before - I put on some music. Normally, I’m into rap, hip-hop, that kind of music. So, naturally, the first thing that comes up on my playlist is Closer by the Chainsmokers. Hey, I know that that’s not rap/hip hop music, but it’s catchy. *So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover, that I know you can’t afford-*

I’m just jamming when my GPS alerts me that I’ve arrived at Jackson’s house for the party. Guess it was a short ride. Jeez, I can already tell as soon as I pull up to the side of the house that there’s a party going on here. Lucky for Jackson, he’s a rich kid living in his own house. 

The party is both inside and outside the house. I check the outside first, wanting to find Namjoon to see if he’s still here. I see Jackson playing some kind of game where you get drunk with Mark, and Baekho casually talking up Aaron in the pool, but there’s really nobody else back here unless you count Jennie in the way back of the backyard, doing nothing really. Seems like the real party is inside the house.

Sure enough, I was right because people are shoulder to shoulder inside the house despite the sheer size of the thing. I spot Namjoon and Jin inside the kitchen -at the bar, and push myself through the crowd to them. 

“OI! Namjoon!” I shout over the music. It’s so loud that you have to shout even though you’re right next to someone. 

“Oh! Hey Hobi!” Namjoon shouts. I push someone away from a chair and sit down next to Namjoon.

“Where’s Yoongi-!”

“He’s over there! Can you take care of him!? I have to bring Jin home before curfew!” Yes, Jin has curfew. His parents put it in place because he and Namjoon found each other so early, that they want to make suer that he isn’t doing anything “unholy”. That doesn’t mean that they can’t do anything before curfew though. 

Namjoon gets Jin, who was attempting to take off his bf’s shirt, & carries him piggy back out of the house. 

I look over to where Namjoon had pointed, and sure enough, there was Yoongi. His hair was different. In the dark light in the house, that much I could tell. His face was memorable.

I pushed myself through the crowd to the corner of the living room where Yoongi was practically passed out on a chair. Now I could tell what color his hair was- minty green. To speak frankly, it looked a lot better on him than the previous light blonde. He had a soft, nice looking face so the mint green was a nice contrast compared to the blonde-blonde melted into his face. Wait- what am I doing? I'm supposed to be taking him to my place. I bend down and throw his arm over my shoulder. As I stand up, he stands up with me, and it turns out that he's actually shorter than me. Only by a couple centimeters, but I take pride in this fact. 

After I had driven Yoongi back to my house I laid him down on the couch gently. Even after the drive, he was still sleeping like a log. It was around 11 pm, so I figured that Soojin was already in bed. I grabbed a blanket, then laid it on Yoongi to make sure he was comfortable. Luckily it was a Friday so he was allowed to be hungover the next morning. 

Either way, I was tired so I wrote a note down explaining what the hell and why the hell he was here, and placed it on the end table next the the couch.


End file.
